Child's Play
the movie stars Brad Dourif Jack Colvin Bo Kane On the night of November 9, 1988, serial killer and wanted fugitive Charles Lee Ray is seen running through the streets of Chicago's South Side. Charles is left behind after his accomplice Eddie Caputo manages to escape. After he is fatally shot in a toy shop by Chicago homicide detective Mike Norris, Charles transfers his soul into a "Good Guy" doll via a Voodoo spell. A bolt of lightning causes the shop to explode. Mike, who survives the explosion, finds Charles' body. The next day, widow Karen Barclay purchases the same doll (now known as Chucky) from a peddler as a birthday gift for her six-year-old son Andy. Later that evening, Karen's friend Maggie Peterson babysits Andy. After putting Andy to bed, Maggie is hit in the face with a hammer and falls out the window to her death. The police search the apartment. Detective Norris deems Andy a suspect, much to the annoyance of Karen, who orders Mike and the police to leave once they complete their investigation. The next morning, Chucky orders Andy to skip school and take the train downtown. While Andy is urinating, Chucky sneaks into Eddie's lair, turning off a stove's pilot light but turning up the gas. Eddie is killed in the explosion. Andy, once again a suspect, is placed in a mental hospital. That night, Karen discovers that Chucky's batteries were never inserted, and that Andy was telling the truth about Chucky functioning on his own power. While she is inspecting the doll, Chucky comes to life, bites her in the arm, and escapes. She then finds Mike at the station and shows him the bite wound that Chucky made. He does not believe her and leaves. After almost being killed by Chucky in his car, Mike finally agrees to help Karen. Chucky goes to John Bishop, Charles Lee Ray's former voodoo teacher. When Chucky asks why he is able to bleed, John informs him that the longer his soul remains trapped within the doll, the more human the doll will become; in order to escape the doll's body, Chucky must transfer his soul to the first person he revealed his possession to, which happens to be Andy. When John rejects Chucky's plea for help, Chucky fatally stabs John using a voodoo doll. Chucky escapes just before Karen and Mike arrive on the scene. Before dying, John tells them that although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. At the mental hospital, Chucky steals the key to Andy's cell, but Andy is able to trick Chucky with pillows under the bed sheets and escape his cell. Dr. Ardmore finds Andy and unsuccessfully tries to sedate him. Chucky kills Dr. Ardmore with an electroshock therapy machine and follows Andy home, knocking him unconscious with a baseball bat. As Chucky begins possessing Andy, Karen and Mike arrive and stop him. Chucky slashes Mike, then goes after Karen and Andy. Soon, the pair trap Chucky in the fireplace and burn him. Thinking Chucky is dead, Karen and Andy leave the room to help Mike, but a heavily burned Chucky follows them and attempts to kill them. Chucky is again thought to be killed when Karen shoots off his head, arm, and leg. Mike's partner Jack Santos arrives at the apartment, and disbelieves the trio's story just before Chucky's body then bursts through a ventilation duct and tries to strangle Jack. During the struggle, Karen tells Mike to aim and shoot at Chucky's heart (as John told them to do) which Mike does finally killing him. While Mike, Jack and Karen go to the hospital, Karen turns off the bedroom's lights and Andy looks back at Chucky's burned remains before closing the door. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Brad Dourif Category:Jack Colvin Category:Bo Kane